


My Beacon

by Sephirotha



Series: Dedicated [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: I pledge to be your support and your star,To heal every wound and every scar.





	My Beacon

You’re my light, my sun, my everlasting beacon.

Illuminating my life and chasing away the dark mist,

Just before it could weaken,

My resolve to not raise the blade to the wrist.

You broke the chains to my torment,

Of misery, isolation and self-pity.

I love your eyes, your smile, your scent,

Your voice that sounds forever witty.

When I close my eyes, I wish to be in your embrace.

Lying next to you always makes me feel warm and secure.

I always have the urge to rain kisses on your face,

Since you’re my drug and my cure.

I pledge to be your support and your star,

To heal every wound and every scar.


End file.
